1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waste disposing ground or facility. More specifically, the invention relates to a waste disposing ground which is effective for avoiding environmental pollution caused by accumulated waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, industrial waste and/or commercial waste created through industrial operation and/or business operation and non-industrial waste from home life have been finally disposed by way of earth filling. Such earth filling disposal of waste is generally performed in a waste disposing ground or facility constructed in a place remote from a residential and/or industrial area, such as an inland area or a seashore area.
Such a waste disposing ground placed remote from a residential and/or industrial area, however, has the following problem. Namely, the waste generated in the residential and/or industrial area necessarily must be transported to the distant waste disposing ground.
In recent years, social interest in environmental pollution has been increasing, and therefore severe environmental assessment has been conducted before construction of waste disposing grounds. This results in difficulty in finding appropriate places for constructing waste disposing grounds. Accordingly, waste disposing grounds tend to be constructed at places more distant from residential and/or industrial districts. These circumstances make transportation of the waste from the area where the waste is generated to the waste disposing ground a labor intensive operation. As a result, cost of disposing of waste has become high. Also, there is the fear of causing environmental pollution during such transportation.
It will become possible to arrange a waste disposing ground near a residential and/or industrial area if spreading of pollutants such as insulting odor or waste water from the waste is prevented. This could result in labor saving of the waste transportation operation, and thus cost for transportation could be reduced.